


The one where they fight over butter

by missflack



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missflack/pseuds/missflack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, guys! It was based on this still ~> https://24.media.tumblr.com/f054030fa238e1e93b18a8f08655814e/tumblr_n25ru2GHec1tvo3kso2_500.jpg. When I saw it, this was the first thing that came to my mind! Hope you like it!</p></blockquote>





	The one where they fight over butter

‘’IAN’’  
It was his first few weeks at the Gallagher’s and he was still learning where stuff were and right now he couldn’t find the fucking butter.   
‘’Jesus fuck, Ian!’’ he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and soon Ian was there, bare chested and (Mickey would never say that out loud, but) a fucking adorable bed hair. Mickey suddenly forgot everything and all he wanted was to take Ian back to his bedroom – fuck Carl and Liam, they could sleep later.  
‘’Stop yelling, shithead! Do you know what time it is?’’ Ian was leaning down to get a shirt from the laundry basket but there was no way Mickey was going to lose the sight of his chest.  
Getting it from him and dropping it back to the basket he got a questioning look from Ian he mumbled ‘’You’re good’’ without looking him in the eye. He heard a muffled laugh and looking up he saw a smug smile spreading on Ian’s face and was quick to add ‘’Fucking dick’’   
Clearing his throat Ian asked ‘’What did you want anyways’’   
Mickey had to take a second to catch up, seeing Ian half naked was messing with his head. Fuck, Ian was messing with his head and it was freaking him out. Looking down, trying to remember what he wanted, he saw the crackers and remembered ‘’Butter’’   
‘’In the fridge’’ Ian said like it was obvious.  
‘’No, it’s not. I already looked’’  
‘’Oh, then there isn’t any’’ he said dismissively.  
‘’What?’’ How could they live in a house with no butter?   
‘’Yeah, Debbs is probably waiting for the newspaper to get vouchers so we can go grocery shopping’’  
‘’And when is that going to happen?’’ Mickey didn’t know why, but this was making him really angry.  
‘’End of this week, beginning of the next’’ Ian replied in a muffled voice. Mickey turned to see him shrugging a shirt on and couldn’t stop the pang of disappointment in his chest, but he was getting too angry to voice it.   
‘’How the fuck do you live in a house with no fucking butter?’’ Ian turned from where he was getting a coat and Mickey saw hurt flash through Ian’s features but it was quickly replaced by anger and he regretted it, but before he could think of anything to say, Ian was reaching for a cracker from the jar and screaming.  
‘’You have two options. One: you can stay and eat the fucking crackers like the rest of us or two: you can leave! No one is making you stay!’’  
That’s when Lip came down yelling.  
‘’Shut the fuck up! You’ll wake the whole fucking neighbourhood! Jesus Christ!’  
But before Mickey could say anything, Ian stormed out leaving Mickey behind with a half eaten cracker and the Gallaghers coming down looking grumpy and sending him some pretty convincing death glares.  
¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦¦  
Later that night he went back to the Gallagher’s with a bag in his hands.  
‘’Upstairs’’ Lip said without even looking at him.  
He went to Ian’s bedroom and found him there writing away on that fucking notebook. He threw the bag on Ian’s lap after a long moment standing there without being acknowledged and was kind of glad to see that Ian hesitated before opening it. It was a couple of seconds before Ian looked to Mickey with that fucking smug smile and Mickey just wanted to punch him in the face and kiss him until it wasn’t there any longer. He decided for the latter.  
‘’The next one is on you’’ he said before his mouth covered Ian’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! It was based on this still ~> https://24.media.tumblr.com/f054030fa238e1e93b18a8f08655814e/tumblr_n25ru2GHec1tvo3kso2_500.jpg. When I saw it, this was the first thing that came to my mind! Hope you like it!


End file.
